prodigy
by all lonely
Summary: What if Delia had died and ash was raised by red. RxR tell me ways to improve
1. Chapter 1

"Breath Delia Breath" Oak said patting her hand it had been seven hours since she entered the second stage of labour.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?!" shouted the normally kind woman at the professor, who was starting to sweat under her gaze.

"Delia, you need to push," stated the Green.

"AHHH" cried out Delia before she heard crying looking down at Green smiled to see the midwife holding a small black haired boy.

"Perfect, he looks just like his uncle," Delia said while smiling weakly. Then she collapsed.

"Shit, she lost too much blood, get the transfusion packs."

"Damn it Delia, be strong, you can do this."

The EKG began to whine.

"Injected her with atropine and adrenaline, and then preform CPR, NOW."

-later-

"Mime?"

"Mime, I'm sorry but... she didn't make it," Oak silently stated as he cried

"MIMEN?"

"Its true sorry, however her son lives. He goes by the name of Ash Satoshi Ketchum."

"Mime?"

At this Oak smiled a bit,"Of course I'll be placing him in his uncle's care. After all Red always has loved his family"

**This is my first fic. please tell me what to improve. flames and critizim are welcome as long as you give me a reason. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

"Its been a long time Red," Professor Oak smiled.

"Old man," Red gave a rather sad smile.

"Follow me inside." With that Oak turned around and walked inside his lab.

"Mime"

"Nice to see you too Mimen. You coming with us?"

"Mimen mime," Mr. Mime gave a nod.

Red walked over to the crib. "So this is my nephew, and Delia's son."

"Yes," Oak smiled sadly, "it is. You probably know why I called you over, but will you take him with you?"

"Of course, I'll make him the goddamned best trainer their ever was," smirked Red, his eyes alight with determination.

"Good luck, to both of you," Oak waved goodbye

"Salamance, lets go," Red threw the pokeball into Oaks yard, calling the giant dragon.

"Time to go back to Mt. Silver, Sal, time to train our family

**RxR **

**tell me ways to improve, thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP-BEEP-BEE-

The alarm exploded due to the courtesy of Pika's iron tail.

"Shit, I hate the mornings, 'especially you sun, damned ball of fire." Red was not known a morning person after all.

Groaning, Red walked over to the kitchen in the wooden cabin. "Pika wake Ash up, could you?"

Pika ran over to the other bedroom.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUU," he said as he let out a weak thunder bolt.

"AHHHH," cried a newly fried Ash. "Why must you do this to me every morning Pika?"

"Pikachu."

Sighing Ash got up and followed Pika to the kitchen.

"Hey kid, happy birthday," Red smiled as he put down a cake, " how does it feel to be five"

"Pretty damn good."

"Gold, Silver, and Blue are coming over later on."

"Thanks," Ash said as he ran outside.

"Pikachu." Ash's partner Pikachu ran up to meet him. Pikachu had hatched as an egg when Ash was 4. ever since then they had been insperable. Pikachu was the son of Pika.

"Hey buddy, how've you been?"

"Pikachuu," he said smiling.

-Later-

"Hey kid," said Silver patting Ash's head. "Been a long time."

"Silver and Gold, I haven't seen you in a long time," Ash grinned.

"Pikachu"

"Nice to see you too Pikachu," Gold said patting Pikachu's head.

"Here Ash," Silver said giving him two eggs, "I found these in a cave and took them. I already have enough pokemon."

"As for me," Gold smirked, "here's a case of pokeballs."

"Thank guys."

"No problem kiddo, now run along," Silver said smiling kindly

With that Ash walked away.

"Really, run along?" Gold asked with a raised eyebrow.

Silver shrugged and went inside the cabin. Gold followed

-Inside-

"Red, how've you been?," Gold asked giving him a handshake.

"Not bad," Red said returning the gesture.

"Moving on to more important matters, Ash's father is coming over," Red suddenly became serious.

"Who's that?" Silver asked.

"Giovanni, Delia and him were dating before she died."

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Ill try to write bigger chapters, so bear with me for now. thanks and remember to RxR**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kid, i haven't seen you in a long time," said Blue as he ruffled Ash's hair.

"Hey Blue," Ash said smiling at him. Then he noticed two people behind him. One seemed to be his age, while he other seemed to be in his early 30's.

"Blue who are those," Ash asked curiously.

"This is my son, Gary. As for him don't worry about it, we'll explain later."

"Okay."

After Blue and the other man walked inside, Ash turned to Gary.

"Hello Gary, names Ash." He held his hand out for a handshake. Gary returned it a bit hesitantly.

"Wow, you live here?"

"Yea, with my uncle Red. He's training me to be the greatest pokemon master ever," Ash said with determination in his eyes. Gary's eyes also brightened.

"Pshhh, you. Thats gonna be me."

"You wish."

"Alright, from now on we're rivals."

"Agreed"

-Inside-

"They remind me of us when we were kids," Blue said witsfully.

"Yep, then i kicked your ass, and became the master," Red smirked, "and I'm better than you."

"Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep better at night."

Giovanni (if you guys haven't realized yet, and im pretty sure you know, the other guy was Giovanni) coughed catching there attention.

"So moving on to more important matters," Giovanni sighed, "I admit I should have taken care of Ash, but becasue of Delia's death and all..."

"Its the kids choice to accept you," Gold said.

"Yes I know," he sighed, "but I say that he should stay with Red. I also have my work with the pokemon G-men (kinda like a elite police force). Of course I'll visit from time to time. Which reminds me I'll have to give my son, a birthday gift or two," he ended with a smirk.

"I'll call him in," said Silver standing up.

**I dont plan making Silver and Giovanni father and son.**

Ages

Red-17

Blue-17

Silver and Gold-15

Sabrina-17 or 18

Lt. Surge 44

Koga 36

Giovanni 30

Koga, Sabrina and surge were ex team rocket members in manga)


	5. Chapter 5

"So kid, your finally 10," Red smiled at Ash. "We'll head out in about an hour to Professor Oak. You already have a starter and part of a team."

"Alright," Ash and his pokemon cheered. Throughout the years Ash and Pikachu had met other pokemon and some joined their team. He had met Shelgon as a Bagon on Mount Silver. He had caught Ash and Pikachu training and wanted to fight them. After they beat him, Bagon joined in. Piplup was a pokemon that Gold had brought him as an egg. Gold had said it was from the Sinnoh region and a friend of his named Hareta had given it to him. His strongest two pokemon were his Gallade and Gardevoir. They hatched from the eggs that Gold had given him. His strongest two were his Gallade and Gardevoir. They had hatched from the egg Gold had given him. (they were originally gonna be legendaries, but that would make Ash way to strong early out in the story.)

"By the way, I'll be joining your journey."

"Awsome," said Ash excitedly. "Your gonna teach me cool stuff right?"

"Calm down," Red said with a vein pulsing on his forehead.

-later-

"Old man, open up," Red said knocking on the door.

"Oh, my. Red, Blue, Gary, and er sorry I dont know your name," Oak said rubbing the back of his head.

"My names Ash," Ash replied.

"Oh Ash, I haven't seen you since you were a little baby," Prof. Oak began sniffing and started to get tears in his eyes.

Blue coughed catching his attention, "Um Dad, moving on..."

"Oh yes i almost forgot I assume your here to begin your journey as trainers, yes?" Oak said competely energetic now.

"Yea, gramps," Gary said looking pumped up, "I wanna get on my pokemon journey." Oak turned to Ash.

"I assume you have your starter already right?"

Ash nodded his head.

**RxR sry for updating late, got school. ill update ASAP**


	6. Chapter 6

"See ya later Ash," Gary waved good bye at Ash and Red.  
"See you," they both replied. As Ash, Red, and their pikachus walked into the forest, Gray watched them go.  
"Dad one day I'm gonna get strong enough to beat Ash."  
"Of course you will."

"We'll be staying here for a week or so. Then we'll move on."  
"Got it. Lets go Pikachu."  
"Pikachu," pikachu said as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. Ash ran off to find some pokemon.  
"Be back around sunset," Red yelled after him.

"There's no one to catch." Ash moaned. "Lets go look that way."  
"Pika."  
Suddenly Pikachu jumped down, his cheeks sparkling with electricity. A few moments later, Ash saw why.  
"Scyther," cried out a green mantis like pokemon.  
"Awsome, those are really rare. Pikachu use agility to get behind him and then use iron tail."  
Pikachu blurred behind him. Just as he brought his tail down, Scyther blocked with iron claw.  
"Oh man, that Scyther's rather strong." "Use electro ball."  
Scyther attempted to dodge but it grazed him. When he landed and froze.  
"Alright he's paralized. End it with thunderbolt."  
"PIKA-CHUUUUU"  
As the powerful bolt ended, Scyther was knocked out.  
"Go pokeball." It caught him without shaking.  
"Welcome to team, Scyther," Ash said as he picked up ball. As they walk away, nobody saw a pair of eye's looking at him with...admiration?  
"Red, look i caught a Scyther."  
"And looks like bought back a fan."  
"Huh, what're you talking about?" Ash turned around and a Caterpie fell down from a tree.  
"Caterpie cat."  
"I'm pretty sure that it saw your battle and was impressed," Red said raising his eyebrow. "Whatta you say Caterpie, wanna come with me."  
"Cat," he said nodding his body -er head (well as best as a catterpillar could nod its head).  
"Go pokeball."  
After it caught Caterpie, Ash picked it up.  
"Shouldn't Caterpie have gone to the PC?" he asked as he turned to Red.  
"Yea but only if your traveling by yourself, in this case your going with me," Red grinned.  
Ash nodded and brought Caterpie and Scyther (who had awakened).  
"Hey guys, welcome to the family. We'll be staying here for a week to train. Were gonna go to the Indigo Leauge and kick their asses! What do you say?"  
"Scy-scyther!"  
"Caterpie!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ash and Red began traveling one more. They had decided to take a break and let Ash train his newly caught pokemon. (**AN: by the way, in the prev. chapter, I remembered that I put that he could keep more than 6 pokemon. I decided to limit this to 8 for now.**) His team currently consisted of Pikachu, Scyther, Butterfree, Gardevoir, Gallade, Piplup, and Shelgon. His Caterpie had evolved to a Butterfree during their training.

"Well, that was faster than we expected." Red stated.

"We were only here for a week," Ash said.

When they got to the river, they saw an orange haired girl fishing.

They watched as she reeled in the line, only to get... a Magicarp.

"Damnit," she yelled, tossing it back into the river.

Ash and Red sweat dropped.

"You know, you should use a super rod instead of an old rod," Ash said.

"Oh hi," she said, noticing them for the first time. "I would buy one, but I don't have enough cash. My names Misty by the way."

"Hi, my names Ash and this is my uncle Red."

"Hi. So what brings you guys down this road?" Misty asked.

"I just started my pokemon journey," Ash replied.

"Oh, wanna battle?" Misty asked with smile.

"Heh, sure," Ash answered with a grin.

"How does 1 vs 1 sound to you?" Misty asked

"Alright."

"Misty calls Staryu," Misty said throwing a pokeball.

"Lets go, Piplup," Ash said. (**My first battle scene so please bear with me**)

"What pokemon is that," Misty wondered.

"It's a water type from the Sinnoh region," said Red. "It's not a surprise that you haven't hear or seen it, it's not a very common pokemon."

"Now then Piplup, let's start things off with bubblebeam." said Ash.

"Piplup." Piplup said as he blew out a stream of bubbles.

"Staryu, use rapid spin to tear through the bubbles." Misty said. Staryu's jewel glowed before it began spinning.

"Now get in close and use tackle."

"Piplup use icy wind," said Ash.

The wind began to slow Staryu down.

"Now use ice beam."

"Oh no, Staryu try to dodge it."

Staryu tried to move but was to slow as the beam hit it, knocking it back.

"Staryu, are you alright," Misty asked. Staryu's jewel blinked weakly.

"Now Piplup finish this with Double Hit," Ash said confidently.

"Piplup."

Piplup's attack hit, knocking Staryu out.

After both trainers returned their pokemon, Misty and Ash shook hands.

"That was a good battle Misty," Ash said.

"Yea, but I didn't even damage your Piplup."

"Well I did have him before I became a trainer," Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"My dream is to become the greatest water pokemon master," Misty said enthusiastically.

" You could travel with us," said Red.

"Really. Thanks," Misty said excitedly.

**Sry for the long wait. I had finals for school a few weeks ago and was busy studying for the AP HUG test. I then had to go to these summer classes called Houston PREP, so I've been really busy. I'll try to update when possible, but classes come first.**


End file.
